Duck, turkey, geese and other water fowl hunters often use decoys for attracting the fowl during hunting season. The decoys are typically displayed near or in the water and many are animated, that is, many decoys are provided with movable wings and heads which may or may not be motorized. Often times, decoys are attached to a pole, anchored, or supported by a stake which holds the decoy in a preferred position which is likely to attract ducks of targeted game animal. For instance, when duck hunting, the decoy may be held above the water so that the motion of the wings gives the appearance of a duck landing on the water. Therefore, it is a requirement that the stand which holds the duck be firmly secured to the ground. Some decoy stands have one or more spikes which are hammered into the ground with a hammer, rock, limb, or other tool; however, problems occur due to the inability to penetrate the earth, or the stand becoming loose due to wind and wear so that it falls over or the decoy spins around in an undesirable position.